Unexpected
by kikipiggy
Summary: Something happens to Reno that causes his to become female. Tseng having already been Reno's boyfriend feel extremely protective of him. Feeling that had already been felt for each other grow stronger. Complete sex change and lemons youve been warned....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sick and twisted plot bunny.

* * *

Chapter 1---New mission

**(Reno's POV)**

* * *

I quickly scanned the documents in front of me. Great, a new mission. At least it was with Tseng and in the materia caves. Let's just hope he doesn't distract me again, I almost crashed last time…

I looked up at Tseng's smirking face. "You set this one up intentionally," I accused playfully.

Tseng smirked knowingly and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Get ready, we do actually have something to look for." Tseng replied quietly.

"Fine…." I said getting up and heading to the roof.

Minutes later I had the chopper ready and was waiting for my ebony haired boy toy. After several minutes of sitting in the pilots seat he came up and climbed into the passenger seat of the chopper.

Moments after taking off I felt a hand creeping into my lap.

"Before you do anything let me put auto pilot on," I said putting my hand on top of Tseng's.

"Good idea, I don't want you to crash," he replied watching my hand reach up and put the coordinates into the autopilot.

Tseng smirked when I turned in my seat to face him and put my hand on his cheek. He slid his hand across my lap to rest it on my growing member. His smirk widened when my breath hitched. He pushed down slightly, causing me to groan.

He grinned and licked his lips, knowing that it would dive me insane and unzipped my pants. He pulled my erection out, rubbing and squeezing as he did so. He smiled as I gasped and promptly wrapped his lips around the weeping tip. He sucked softly, moving his hands up and down the rest of it. My hand flew to the back of his head and my hips bucked upward slightly, causing more friction.

"Nnnnn…" I groaned, earning a hum from Tseng and a harder suck.

I gripped his hair, allowing my head to roll backwards and my eyes to close. Then he decided my actions meant I wanted more. He started moving his head up and down, expertly deep throating me. Groans left my mouth loudly as he started humming and fondling my balls.

"Nnnnnnn, Tseng," I groaned louder than before and released my cum into his mouth.

Tseng swallowed my cum and pulled away smirking.

"Mmm…Nice job sexy" I said quietly pulling him up to kiss me.

I pulled away holding his face in my hands, "I'll repay you later," I stated bluntly, watching a gorgeous blush creep onto his face.

"Okay" Tseng replied, surging forward to kiss me soundly, pushing his tongue into me mouth. I kissed back, noticing I was getting hard again and pulled away.

"I have to land the chopper," I said zipping my pants back up.

Tseng stayed close, his hand on my thigh as I landed.

"Time to get to business, there has been monsters killing the people sent to retrieve materia made for SinRa. Our job is to eliminate said monsters." Tseng stated.

"So we get to kill things," I said smirking and grabbing my EMR.

"Let's go" Tseng said kissing one more time and getting out of the helicopter. I followed shortly after, heading into the caves.

Moments after entering I encountered the first monster. I switched my mag rod on and whent for the monster. Several strikes later the monster crumbled and more advanced on me. These ones went down just as easy. Then a rather large monster presented itself to me. I charged at him, hitting hard, or so I thought.

The thing attacked me, and I could feel several materia being used on me an I passed out.


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twisted little plot bunny. And the monsters…I'll claim those too.

**Chapter 2- C**hanges (Tseng's POV)

I easily saw Reno fighting and thought nothing of it, until he passed out. The light from the materia engulfed him and I thought I was going to lose him. I fired the gun hitting the monster multiple times. It dropped after the shots fired. The light dissipated and I ran towards my injured lover.

I knelt next to his head. "Come on Reno, wake up love please wake up," I said damn near crying and putting my hand against his cheek. He was breathing, thank god.

"Reno, come on, please wake up" I said kissing his lips hoping that would effect him.

"My chest is really heavy" he whispered under my lips.

I looked down at his chest to see his body had changed. His chest was no longer flat and I'd be willing to bet his package had changed as well. Even his hair had changed and grown even, some hanging out of the ponytail holder.

"Um Reno….You…um…have boobs" I told him….uh...her blushing heavily as the shirt was still unbuttoned halfway.

"WHAT?"

"You have boobs….and they are bare at the moment."

His eyes widened and he sat up looking down at his chest. My eyes followed his and I noticed the new curve and the fact his pants were no longer tight over his crotch.

"Let's get back to ShinRa, do you think you can fly?" I asked him…um…her.

"Um…yeah…when we're on our way though…"

"Anything love," I said pulling him… um… her to hold him…um…her to my chest.

"Can we cuddle if I put it on auto pilot?"

"Of course," I said, "now I get one question."

"Okay…" he…uh…she said in a now normal higher voice.

"Do you want to check if you're still a guy?" I asked blushing heavily.

"If you want to…But while we're in the helicopter" Reno said blushing, which he never did.

"Come on…" I said letting go of him…um…her and standing up. I offered her my hand, which she took and hefted herself to her feet. I kept a hold of her and pulled her to the helicopter.

"I don't think I'm a guy anymore" Reno said quietly and then barely audibly whispered, "Please don't hate me."

I stopped walking and pulled her to my chest, noticing she had shrunk as well.

"Reno, I couldn't hate you," I whispered in her ear then pulled her up to kiss her passionately.

I pulled away and held her to my chest for a few minutes.

"Re…lets get in the chopper"

She looked up, her face was red and blotchy, as if she had been crying. Great hormones…

I let go of her to let her climb into the chopper. I watched her make several attempts, each time her chest got in the way and I struggled not to laugh.

"You want some help?" I asked chuckling.

She nodded as I walked up to her and picked her up and set her butt on the edge of the helicopters' door. She smiled briefly as I climbed into the chopper after her.

She quickly got the chopper in the air were it was supposed to be and set the auto piolet, before coming to sit in back with me. I held my arms open for her to come sit and be held. She hesitantly came and plopped herself down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her holding her with her back to my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"You still want me to check, love?" I asked her quietly.

" I guess if you want too," she said turning bright red.

"I won't go any farther than you want me to…"

She nodded and I trailed my hand down her stomach to press my hand against the crotch of her pants harder than I meant to. She moaned. I smirked, women make more noise. I pressed again knowing for sure now that my Reno was a women. I kissed her neck and brought my hand from her lower body to unbutton her pants and push my hand into them. I rubbed her, earning another moan from her lips. I smirked against the skin of her neck and of course that's when the damn auto-pilot signaled we were at our destination.

Damn… I pulled my hand from her pants and buttoned them for her.

"Okay Reno, you need to go land this thing," I told her.

She nodded and crawled off my lap and into the pilot's seat, giving me a nice view of her ass. Damn that girl got curves. This could be fun. Reno crawled back towards me smirking. Looks like she got her old spitfire back. She crawled back into my lap and straddled me. His could be lots of fun.

_AN…ok….so I guess im trying to find a beta…ive had a couple people whine and say I need one…..I dunno why


End file.
